


Tutti i miei sbagli

by kotay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Italiano | Italian, Reylo - Freeform, da amici ad amanti, silenzi imbarazzanti
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotay/pseuds/kotay
Summary: Kylo aprì gli occhi scuri e osservò Rey sistemata placidamente davanti a lui nella posizione del loto. Meditare insieme era diventata una routine, mattina dopo mattina, e parte integrante del suo corrente stato di riabilitazione.Respirò profondamente l’aria della giungla, non ancora carica di umidità, guardando gli uccelli spiccare il volo nel cielo azzurro. Abbassando lo sguardo, si ritrovò a osservare l’inaspettata compagna delle proprie giornate.Rey era semplicemente meravigliosa.





	

Kylo aprì gli occhi scuri e osservò Rey sistemata placidamente davanti a lui nella posizione del loto. Meditare insieme era diventata una routine, mattina dopo mattina, e parte integrante del suo corrente stato di riabilitazione. Peccato fosse ancora in gran parte frustrante, nonostante il costante contatto con il Lato Chiaro della Forza gli donasse pace per la prima volta da anni.

Tese e rilassò prima i muscoli delle braccia, poi quelli delle mani, mentre se le guardava stringere il ginocchio. Si era dimenticato di indossare i guanti, constatò. Un’occorrenza che capitava sempre più spesso mentre perdeva le abitudini sviluppate durante la sua permanenza col Primo Ordine. Il suo corpo era per lo più guarito dalle ferite mortali che aveva riportato in battaglia, ma aveva perso peso e i suoi muscoli non avevano più il tono di cui andava fiero. Non che ci fosse molto di cui andare orgoglioso ultimamente, tranne che finalmente non provava più i violenti scatti di rabbia che l’avevano accompagnato per tanto tempo.

Respirò profondamente l’aria della giungla, non ancora carica di umidità, guardando gli uccelli spiccare il volo nel cielo azzurro. Abbassando lo sguardo, si ritrovò a osservare l’inaspettata compagna delle proprie giornate.

Rey era semplicemente meravigliosa. Il suo volto giovane e sereno era illuminato dal tiepido sole del mattino dandole sfumature quasi eteree. Sapeva di non avere un giudizio obiettivo, ma non ne poteva fare a meno. La considerava un dono che la Forza aveva portato a tutti loro, per ricordargli quanto erano piccoli a suo confronto e per mostrargli di nuovo la via perduta. Il suo sguardo si fissò sul pulsare ritmico in quel punto del suo collo, accarezzato appena da un filo di capelli castani sfuggiti alla sua solita pettinatura raccolta.

Kylo esprirò profondamente e chiuse gli occhi, cercando l’equilibrio tra mente e spirito, perché sapeva a quali pensieri sarebbe arrivato se avesse continuato a guardare la ragazza. 

_Non c'è emozione; c'è pace_ recitava dal Codice Jedi.

Pensarci gli provocava ancora note stonate nella testa, avendo disprezzato e odiato tanto quelle regole, ma non poteva negare il conforto che gli dava ultimamente. 

Questo passo in particolare gli era sempre sembrato il più difficile e Kylo provava vergogna ad averlo compreso così tardi. Esso non era tanto un monito a reprimere le emozioni che sono parte naturale della vita, ma ad accettarle confrontandosi con i propri sentimenti per raggiungere la pace interiore. Troppe volte li aveva soffocati e peggio, vi si era fatto guidare da essi senza alcun criterio.

Le morti che aveva sulla coscienza erano una pesante memoria di come aveva lasciato che la propria vita fosse stata in balia di quella tempesta senza controllo. Non lo avrebbe più permesso.

Per questo motivo non aveva soffocato sul nascere i sentimenti che aveva cominciato a provare per Rey, ma li aveva riconosciuti di buon grado. All’inizio era stato difficile per lui accettare l’affetto che gli era cresciuto nel cuore.  
Mentre era il servo quella creatura ripugnante che era stato Snoke, ne aveva avuto vergogna e disgusto. Aveva usato l’odio che provava per sé stesso, per questa sua imperdonabile debolezza, come carburante per il Lato Oscuro. Non aveva funzionato molto, nessuno dei piani che aveva immaginato in quella parte della sua vita si era mai avvicinato al successo.

Sentì Rey emergere pigramente dalla meditazione. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

L’anticamera che fungeva da sala d’aspetto per l’ufficio del Generale era talmente piccolo che Kylo, col suo nervoso camminare avanti e indietro, l’aveva già percorso qualche decina di volte.

Quando Ben era appena adolescente, ricordò a malincuore Kylo, non sopportava il fatto che doveva aspettare come chiunque altro davanti al suo studio. Caparbiamente aveva dato il tormento alla madre fino a che, una volta, Leia Organa non aveva ceduto alle sue lacrime. Era stata una delle poche volte in verità, e si ricordò di come fu felice quando finalmente lei gli garantì la priorità sui suoi affari. Presto Kylo, anzi Ben, capì che quel privilegio la sommerse solo di critiche e problemi che potevano essere a tacere se tutto tornava come prima.  
Trovò molto difficile mandare giù questo boccone amaro, il rancore che covò al tempo non fece altro che aumentare il terreno di scontro con i suoi genitori.  


S’impose di fermarsi e di sedersi. Ora più che mai non pretendeva più nulla dalla madre e anzi ancora provava un senso di sorpresa e gratitudine tutte le volte che lei gli rivolgeva la parola.

La porta scivolò d’improvviso di lato, lasciando uscire una ragazza che teneva in equilibrio tra le braccia almeno una decina di holopad. Lei lo guardò e gli fece un cenno con la testa che Kylo interpretò come il permesso per entrare.

Vide la donna sorridergli mentre andava via e si chiese per l’ennesima volta se gli abitanti della base lo avessero accolto allo stesso caloroso modo se avessero saputo che l’altro suo nome era Kylo Ren. Senza aspettare ancora, entrò dal Generale.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Lo studio di Leia era più simile ad un magazzino che ad un vero e proprio ufficio. I pochi mobili che arredavano la stanza erano ricoperti di oggetti, contenitori e documenti di ogni tipo e su qualunque supporto. 

“Volevi parlarmi?” le disse Leia distraendolo e appoggiandosi allo schienale.

Kylo si mosse nervosamente mentre si sedeva. Quello che si era preparato da dire divenne improvvisamente silenzio. La guardò negli occhi, ma come al solito non riuscì a sostenere il dolore e speranza che vi vedeva continuamente. Decise che fissare lo strano dipinto che aveva alle spalle era più prudente.

“E’ già qualche mese che sono qui e sono stupito di non essere stato ancora chiuso dentro una cella.” iniziò, sapendo che quello era un discorso delicato che avrebbe solo portato sofferenza alla madre. Eppure era lei al comando, non aveva altra scelta. “Sono impaziente di sapere quale sarà il mio destino.” 

Leia lo guardò gravemente. Appoggiò i gomiti sulla scrivania affollata e si chinò lievemente.

“La guerra ha lasciato profonde ferite e per quanto tu sia una di quelle, non sei quella prioritaria in questo momento.” disse con franchezza. “Molti fedeli al Primo Ordine sono ancora liberi e per quanto siano ridotti di numero, si stanno riorganizzando. Non commetterò lo stesso errore che feci dopo la caduta dell’Impero Galattico, dobbiamo evitare che questi focolai prosperino.”

Se c’era una cosa che Kylo aveva sempre ammirato della madre era la sua capacità di leader. 

“La Nuova Repubblica, il Senato Galattico o qualunque altro governo, ora come ora, ha ben altro da fare che pensare alla punizione di un singolo uomo. La maggior parte di essi non sa nemmeno che sei sopravvissuto.” Leia tirò un sospiro nervoso e Kylo immaginò comprensibilmente che lei non aveva nessuna fretta a smentire quella notizia. “Se è un processo o una pubblica esecuzione quello che aspetti, credo che dovrai avere ancora pazienza.”

Non era certo quello che Kylo si aspettava di sentire. Benché non potesse biasimare la madre per il suo desiderio di proteggerlo, sapeva che tenere nascosta la sua identità alla lunga non sarebbe stata una decisione saggia. Lo scandalo esploso anni prima che rivelò al Senato il nome del suo vero padre le aveva stroncato la carriera, ed aveva incrinato irrimediabilmente la fiducia che tutti avevano in lei.

Per Ben fu il colpo durissimo che lo spinse definitivamente fuori dal sentiero Jedi. I nomi di Darth Vader e di Anakin Skywalker aleggiavano nella stanza, certo che anche la madre stesse ripensando a quella tragica situazione. Nessuno dei due li pronunciò ad alta voce.

Kylo pensò come solo pochi mesi prima avrebbe crudelmente usato quei nomi, unicamente per il bisogno perverso di farle del male, come lei ne aveva fatto a lui. Come per vendicarsi di un torto che non era mai stato tale.

Sebbene ora avesse solo il desiderio di chiederle perdono per il suoi comportamenti scellerati,  
Kylo rimase in silenzio: non era questo il momento di rivangare il passato ed entrambi sapevano che prima o poi qualcuno sarebbe venuto a reclamare la sua testa. 

Si schiarì la voce. “Voglio che mi mandiate via da qui.” le disse bruscamente, andando subito al punto.

Il Generale corrugò la fronte. “Perchè?” gli chiese cautamente.

“Non voglio stare qui ad aspettare. Scegliete un pianeta e decidete il mio esilio.” Vide chiaramente un dolore composto sul viso della madre e si affrettò a chiarire. “Non voglio andare via per colpa vostra.”  
Kylo cominciò a stringere e allentare inconsciamente i pugni, cercando di formulare la risposta alla domanda che la madre gli avrebbe sicuramente posto. Comprensibilmente Leia decise un approccio più cauto.

“Non ti trovi bene qui?”

“La routine della base non fa per me.” era una delle ragioni, non certo quella più importante.

“Davvero?” gli disse alzando un sopracciglio. “E’ tanto peggio di quella del Primo Ordine?”  
gli disse con finto stupore.

Quando lui scosse la testa, Leia si appoggiò di nuovo alla scrivania. Lo sguardo della madre era lo stesso che riceveva da bambino mentre cercava di fargli confessare qualche bravata.

Kylo fissò ancora il dipinto dietro le spalle di Leia: una strana composizione che vedeva un gruppo di Mon Calamari durante un fastoso banchetto. Era un quadro talmente orribile che preferì tornare a incrociare lo sguardo della madre.

“Ben, se vuoi che ti mandi via devi darmi una buona ragione.” gli disse con voce seria “Non ho intenzione di separarmi da te.”

Kylo si passò una mano frustrata sul viso. Sua madre non aveva mai perso la speranza di riportarlo a casa, e ora che c’era riuscita poteva capire la sua riluttanza a lasciarlo andare via.  
Non c’era che dirle la verità.

“Rey”

**Author's Note:**

> Venite a trovarci su http://fromitalywithreylo.tumblr.com/


End file.
